1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a connector, and more specifically to an electrical connector and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes a housing and a plurality of electrical terminals. The electrical connector is manufactured in a mold. One end of each of the electrical terminals which does not need to be surrounded by the housing is fixed by the mold, then fluent plastic material is injected into the mold to form the housing, later the mold is cooled and opened, the electrical terminals are integrated with the housing, the manufacturing electrical connector is finished.
However, when the fluent plastic material is injected into the mold, just one end of each of the electrical terminals is fixed by the mold, which is easy to be removed or deformed by the flow of the fluent plastic material, which will affect the characteristic of the electrical connector.